One life,One love,One soulmate
by kimtarboi622
Summary: What does it feel like to know that you have someone, to hold & to love. Their arms for protection and there words of everything will be alright. But what if that one person is out of your life and you have to suffer, until heshe comes back. Only then you
1. Prolouge

Summary: What does it feel like to know that you have someone, to hold & to love. Their arms for protection and there words of everything will be alright. But what if that one person is out of your life and you have to suffer, until he/she comes back. Only then you'll find true happiness just like Sakura and Syoaran.

* * *

" " characters conversation

(A.N) me hahaha

_Flash back are italics_

( ) characters thoughts

That's it I thinks

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

_Flash back_

"_Come on syoa-kun!" cried a 8 year old emerald eyed girl with short auburn hair._

"_I'm coming Saku-chan!"replied a 8 year old boy with messy chocolate hair and intense soft amber eyes.

* * *

_

_At Penguin Park_

"_Whoa!..." said Syoaran while looking at the scenery.The whole entire park was surrounded with cherry blossoms and cherry blossom trees. What really caught his eye was his best friend,her soft auburn hair swaying in the wind. Her emerald eyes glittering with happiness,and her smile that was very warm to him.A slight blush crept on his face._

"_Syoa-kun?_ _What are you staring at?" she asked._

"_Uhhhhh just you" he replied._

"_Why"she asked_

"_Because…you look very pretty" he said with a smile._

_Sakura blushed furiously at his special comment to her.( Its great! Syaoran-kun looks peaceful and he's smiling!)_

"_Syoa-kun?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Lets make a promise."_

"_What kind of promise?" _

"_Lets promise that when we get older,we'll get married and live happily ever after._

"_Ok. It's a promise"as they connect there pinkies together._

_Sakura gave Syoaran a smile and kissed him on the lips and Syoaran blushed furiously & smiled back_

_7 months later_

"_Sakura and Syoaran got really close as the months pass by."said Fujitaka Kinomoto " But Syoaran doesn't know that he's moving." Replied Yelan Li sadly. "Sakura is gonna be really sad about this."said Fujitaka. "How long is his training?"he said again. "My guess is about 8 years."said Yelan._

_Fujitaka_ _sighed. "I'm gonna have to tell Sakura this."said Fujitaka. "Good bye Yelan."

* * *

_

_At the Kinomoto residence _

"_What!"screamed Sakura. "Why does he have to move Outo-san?" asked Sakura beginning to be teary eyed. "Because he has to train to be the next clan leader. Don't worry. Yelan said he'll come back." he assured. "Ok o o outo-san"Sakura replied beginning to cry. "Hey kaiiju! Gaki Li is on the phone!"_

_Sakura got up and went to her brother Touyo. "Sakura no kaiiju!" she said while stomping on his foot. "Oww!"said Touyo walking away and grumbling._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Sakura"_

"_Hi Syoa-kun"_

"_You heard about me moving huh."_

"_Yea."_

"_When you going?" _

"_In about 5 months."_

"_O…ok."_

"_Kaijuu!_ _Dinner is ready!"yelled Touyo. "Ok! Coming"! " Syoaran I have to go"said Sakura. "Ok… I love you Saku- chan"said Syoaran. Sakura smiled._

"_I love you too"replied Sakura. "Bye Saku!" "Bye Syoa!" and with a click Sakura went to dinner.

* * *

_

_5 months later at the airport_

_Sakura was crying and Syoaran went to comfort Sakura and hugged her to tell her that everything will be alright. "Pwease come back soon Syoa-kun."said Sakura. "I promise my chewy blossom."replied Sakura with a smile only for her. "Remember our promise ok Syoa?" "Ok Saku". With one kiss that Syoaran __Gave to Sakura hewent out of Sakura's life,only to come back once again,to comfort, to love, and to hold._

**(A.N: So what do you think? Hate it? Like it? Tell me what you think. Soo please REVIEW!) **

**P.S: If you can please give me tips! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Suprise part 1

* * *

" " characters conversation

(A.N) me hahaha

_Flash back are italics_

( ) characters thoughts

* * *

8 years later

Syaoran locked all his emotion ever since he left Sakura. Sakura and Syaoron had been communicating through letters because the elders were you know pretty strict on poor little Syao-kun. At the age of 13, Syoaran stopped communicating for some reason and Sakura became really gloomy. Even though Syaoran had training to do, he started to write songs and became a singer, besides also being the heir of the Li clan. Even if the elders didn't want him to, they did owe him for giving him triple the training for 9 months.

At Syaoran's mansion

Pant, pant. "Well done Mr. Li." said one of the elders. "You seem motivated, since your going on tour to sing in Tomoeda, Japan." said the second elder. "Yes pant it's because pant I'm going to see my best friend also, known as my fiancé. Gasping and whispering were heard in the room. "Silence!" screamed the head elder. "Yelan did you know about this?" he asked. "As the matter of a fact I did." replied Yelan. "She's a really sweet and innocent!" said Yelan hoping it will help. "I and the elders will discuss this really quick." he said. Whispering was heard.

* * *

5 minuets later

"We discussed that…" Syaoran got really nervous. "We will allow it…" said the elder. Right there Syaoran would of jump for joy and kiss the elders. (A.N: On the forehead of course hahaha.) "**BUT!**" he said again. If she doesn't get her to marry him, he will marry Meilin. Right when his hopes were up, they had to push it down a little. "… I'll agree to this." He replied with determination in his voice. "Alright. You're dismissed." said the head elder.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV **

"We will allow it…" said the elder. (**HELL YEAHHHHHHHHH!**) "**BUT!**" he said again. (Great there's a but.) If she doesn't get her to marry him, he will marry Meilin. Right when my hopes were up.(O well, as long as I'll get to see my cherry blossom.) he said in his thoughts. "… I'll agree to this." "Alright. You're dismissed." Was the last thing he heard.

As soon as I left, I saw Meilin. When I saw her I felt nervous and sick to my stomache. You guys know why obviously. " Hi Syaoran" she said with a smile. "H-Hi M-Meilin" he stuttered. She raised a brow and asked. "Are you ok?" "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"he replied. "Ok little cuz. Whatever you say." She said and walked away. (Whew. It's weird that I'm now getting nervous around her. ) "Well I better pack up." He said to himself.

**End of POV **

**

* * *

**

Later at the Li mansion

The bell rang and the Li's were at the table. "Dinner is served". said the head chef. Chefs were everywhere and place the dish in front of the Li's. They began to eat, but while they ate Syaoran thought of Sakura and the "what ifs" came to him. ( What if Sakura doesn't remember me…Or **WORSE!** What if she moved on to someone else! Just thinking about that makes me sick to my stomach.) He was out of his trance when his mother asked him a question. "So Syaoran, what are you going to do there before the concert." asked Yelan.

"Umm I'm just going to see an old friend" he said blushing. The four Li sisters saw his blush and smiled. "You mean that girl from the Kinomoto residence? they said in unison. "Yes" he mumbled. The sisters squealed with delight, while Syaoran shrank in his seat. They finished their meal and headed for the airport.

**

* * *

**

At the airport

The Li sisters were crying and hugging each other. "Bye Meilin" said Syaoran feeling a little nervous. Then suddenly the sisters talked him and cried. "Take us with you kawaii little brother!" said one of them. (A.N: sorry I don't know there names. If you know them please tell me!) "UGH! Please get off me!" said Syaoran. He got up and hugged them. "I'll miss you guys too… even if your annoying." He said trying to hide the love away. _Gate 118 to Tomoeda, Japan is ready to board_. Said the announcer. "I go guys! Bye!" he said with one last wave and disappeared in the sea of faces.

* * *

_In the plane _

Syaoran put is luggage in the big compartment. He then took his seat. (I'm sure goanna miss this place.) he thought. "_Please take your seats and enjoy your flight! Thank you for riding Japan Airlines." said the announcer. And with that they took off into the air. _

_

* * *

_

_8 hours later _

They finally landed. "_Thank you for riding Japan Airlines. Have a nice stay!"_ said the announcer. Syaoran got his bag and left the airplane having jet lag. He left for the rest room and took a wewe. When he got out he felt fresh, renewed. He stretched out his arms and walked again. He took out his cell phone and called Eriol his annoying mysterious cousin. "Hello?" said Eriol. " I still see you have the same annoying ovice huh cousin." said Syaoran annoyed with his voice. " O wow! Syaoran? It's been like what 4 years scince we talked." replied Eriol. "I know… listen I'm in Tomoeda now and I'm guessing you know why.

"Why of course! You're performing! Ahhh my cute little descendant! A star!" said Eriol. While Syaoran was picturing him smiling. " Shut up Hiiragizawa." said Syaoran. "I'm going over to your house… or mansion whatever it is." He said again. "Ok. See ya later alligator" he said and hung up. Syaoran put his phone in his pocket.

All of the sudden he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry" she said. " It's ok" he said while getting the stuff he dropped trying not to touch her stuff she dropped. Then there hands touch. To Syaoran's surprise, it was soft and warm. They stood up blushing furiously. They looked at each other. Amber met emerald. It was like a dream come true, and it was.

_Sakura… _

(A.N: Yay! Another chapter finished! **PLEASE REVIEW!**) )


End file.
